Fix You
by nolies-justlove
Summary: They were brought together terribly, but they were drawn. A game turns to infatuation, which turns to obsession. Can they make this love last? Her family forgives easier than his. It’s not as confusing as it sounds. :


**I don't own anything but Atiana, Marina, and anything else that wasn't in the books. This is my first fic, so be gentle. **

Summary: They were brought together terribly, but they were drawn. A game turns to infatuation, which turns to obsession. Can they make this love last? Her family forgives easier than his. It's not as confusing as it sounds.

&&&

He watched her from across the lake as she talked with her friends. She was disgustingly happy, especially for someone so far from anything worth giving life to. She was cute, but not beautiful. Though she was far from plump, she wasn't the skinniest girl, probably because of that mother of hers that was always cooking and worrying.

But she was alluring, even he had to admit it. Her hair was so unlike the brothers that watched over her. It was straight to the ends, where it curled in feminine ringlets, and was the color of a rose. While she wasn't the most beautiful girl in Hogwarts, she radiated confidence.

'Yes, the youngest Weasley had become quite sure of herself since getting over Potter,' Draco thought through a sneer. His ice cold grey eyes narrowed at the thought of Saint Potter.

After a moment, Draco's thoughts were interrupted by a pair of thin hands snaking down his shoulders.

"Hello, Draco," A sickeningly sweet voice made Draco's shoulders tense.

"Pansy," He acknowledged through gritted teeth.

"It's a beautiful day, don't you want to go for a walk?" Pansy asked, massaging his shoulders.

"No, I think I have some potions work to catch up on," Draco knew very well she didn't intend on doing much walking and, not being in the mood to use Pansy, he abruptly stood and walked away, leaving Pansy to sulk.

Ginny walked back up to the castle with her best friends Atiana Phoenix and Marina Baker. They'd met in Ginny's third year when they were at a quidditch game. Atiana walked into the restroom to find Ginny crying in an open stall.

& _flashback _&

_"Excuse me, are you alright?" Atiana asked the distraught red head. _

_"I'm fine, it's just…boy problems, you know," Ginny sniffed and shook her head._

_"Well, you're a very cute girl and I don't think any guy is worth you crying over. So get up and out with it," Atiana said, reaching to help Ginny up. _

_"Well. It's my brother's friend…"_

_After that day, Atiana introduced Ginny to her friend Marina, and the rest was history. They all made one perfect team. Atiana, the mouthy, beautiful one. Ginny, the quirky, witty one.. And finally there was Marina, the shy, smart one._

_They looked out for each other, and shared everything. Ginny often wondered how she lived before she met them. They were like a second family._

_& End Flashback &_

"Don't you think so, Gin?" Marina looked at her through shiny blue eyes.

"I'm sorry, what was that?" Ginny asked, snapping out of her thoughts.

"The essay that Snape set is horrible," Atiana said, throwing her head back, sending brown curls flying.

"I wanted to scream! Me!" Marina added, exasperated. Ginny just smiled and nodded.

"Gin, did you notice how Malfoy was looking at you outside?" Atiana asked, snapping her blue eyes open once more.

"Huh?" Ginny looked to her friend confused. "I didn't see anything. He was probably thinking of ways to destroy me."

"It looked pretty intense," Atiana frowned at the thought of Ginny being picked on.

"Oh well, he can look all he wants, but there's nothing he can do to get to me, with all those brothers of mine," Ginny laughed at the thought of Malfoy being beaten by all five of her brothers.

Percy hadn't spoken to them since her fourth year when most people thought Harry and all the people who believed him about Voldemort were nutters.

"Come on guys, it's a beautiful Saturday! We should be flying around the pitch," Atiana said, looking out the window.

"Ati, we really should get to work on that essay," Marina said looking at her friend in a motherly way.

"Yeah right, Rina. You're just saying that cause you're afraid of heights," Ginny said, poking Marina's shoulder.

Marina just blushed, pushing her blonde hair behind her shoulders.

"S'ok Rina, we'll fly once we're finished with the boring essay," Atiana sighed in defeat of Marina's logic.

As the girls walked, Ginny brushed against a tall figure walking past them.

"Oh, excuse-," Ginny was cut off by a cocky voice.

"How disgusting. I _thought_ I was having a good day, and now I'll have to wash the Weasley stench off," Draco stared down at Ginny and sneered.

"Oh well, I didn't know my family had anything on the ferret stench, Malfoy. Keep walking," Ginny said, shoving past him, "Oh, and you might want to wash that disgusting look off your face while you're at it."

Atiana laughed as they moved away from him. "Ah, Ginny and her temper. I thought I was going to have to take care of him,"

Marina smiled and put an arm around Ginny.

& **Snape's Class- Monday** &

Ginny, Atiana, and Marina walked into their Sixth Year Potions class and sat down just moments before Professor Snape slammed into the classroom and walked to his desk.

"I hope you all had the sense to remember your essays are due today," He spoke in a condescending voice, looking specifically towards the Gryffindors.

Ginny opened her bag to get her essay, but didn't see it. "Oh no…Marina, did I put my essay in my bag last night?"

"I thought you did…Maybe you dropped it?" Marina whispered back, checking around.

Ginny mentally retraced her steps from that morning. She'd woken up, showered, gotten dressed, went to gather her books, walked with Atiana, dropped her bag, and-

"Oh…Bugger! Ati, I think I left my essay when I dropped my bag," She whispered to the right of her.

"You could _accio_ it over here," Atiana suggested.

"And then what, explain why it came flying over here?" Ginny looked exasperated.

"Well I don't know then…" Atiana sighed and patted Ginny's back.

After everyone had handed in their essays, Snape looked through them.

"Miss Weasley," He called, his lips curling, "I don't believe your essay is here."

"Well umm, you see, I dropped my bag this morning and I must've left it there," Ginny said, blushing slightly.

"I didn't quite catch that, Weasley. Speak up," Snape looked at her stonily.

"I dropped my essay!" She answered loudly, her embarrassment getting the best of her.

"There's no need to yell at me, Weasley. Ten points from Gryffindor and two weeks detention for 'forgetting' your essay, and having a poor attitude," Snape flicked his wand and notes appeared on the blackboard.

"But Professor, I wasn't yelling at you, and I really did forget my essay. Isn't two weeks a little unreasonable?" Ginny pleaded, trying not to sound disrespectful.

"I suppose you're right. Three weeks then, for persistence," Professor Snape answered, turning his back to close the subject.

Ginny was fuming on the inside, but, unlike Ron, could control her temper. With a sigh, she took out her quill and began copying her notes.

After class, Atiana let out anger for Ginny.

"He's such an ass! Three weeks? He's bloody _insane_!" She cried, grabbing Ginny's arm. "A rapist! That's probably the reason he wants you there so long!"

Even Ginny had to laugh at this one.

"Well, I'll keep my wand handy," She smiled. "I'll just get it over with and then it'll be in the past."

"There you go Gin, be the bigger person," Marina said, pulling a chocolate frog from her bag.

"Bigger person, yeah right. You should fight it, Gin!" Atiana said, thrusting her arm into the air.

"What's the point? I'll just go and it'll be done before we know it," Atiana sighed in defeat at Ginny's words.

At lunchtime an owl came to Ginny with instructions on her detentions. Every weekday from 5:00 PM to 8:30 PM.

'I can handle that,' Ginny thought, placing the note in her bag.

At 4:50 PM Ginny said goodbye to her friends and made her way to Snape's classroom.

"Sit down, Miss Weasley. Your instructions will be on the board. I don't have time to deal with…students. One of my better students will be in shortly to help you," Snape said, pointing his wand at the blackboard.

"Yes sir." Ginny said, sitting down at looking at the board.

Dust all the potions on the shelves. Anything lost or broken will be paid for or remade by the culprit.

Rearrange the books in order by year, then author in alphabetical order.

Any tasks the the tutor assigns you must be completed without trouble.

'This doesn't seem that bad. At least Snape won't be here," Ginny tried to look on the bright side.

"Professor, who will be my," Ginny looked around to find the room empty, minus herself.

Just as she was turning around, the door opened again.

"Well, get to work, Weasley," The boy who walked in strode past her in a superior manor.

'A better student? Snape couldn't possibly be leaving me with _him _for three weeks,' Ginny just stared, open mouthed, at the evil person sitting at her Professor's desk.

**A/N: Ok well, I know it's kind of slow and well I don't like it. Can you guess who the tutor is? I have all the good and awesome stuff planned from like chapter three and on, so please don't give up on my fic! Reviewing is good, and please, be nice! **


End file.
